vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Calamity Jane)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as ally servant in Saber Wars II event. Archer's true name is Calamity Jane, the Queen of the Plains who is a famous American frontierswoman and professional scout known for being an acquaintance of Wild Bill Hickok's. In the Servant Universe, she was the last remaining member of the Primodial Goddess Sealing Team, and the one who sealed Astaret Origin in the past. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Archer, Calamity Jane, Queen of the Plains Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: More than 2,000 in Servant Universe Classification: Archer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable Hand-to-hand Combatant, Expert Gunner, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Homing Attack (Her first Noble Phantasm always hit opponent from behind and even her normal bullets are undodgeable), Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation with her Spaceship (Regular spaceships in the Servant Universe can detect various things and freely manipulate 4-D space to an extent), Information Analysis (Knows about Tamamo Cat's wonky quantum particles just by looking at her), Sealing (Sealed Astaret Origin), Resurrection (Any servants originate from Servant Universe doesn't permanently die, and instead they respawn in different parts of the universe after an extended period of time), Statistics Reduction and Reality Warping (Her second Noble Phantasm "sees" through opponent's weakness, and solidify it as reality. It weakens to the point that Astaret Origin, a sentient galaxy, and her spiritual core was broken by someone who is as weak as Sigurd), Immortality (Type 1, 4 and 8; She is cursed to be unable to die as long as Astaret Origin isn't resurrected), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Explosion Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery and Invisibility, Flight with her Spaceship, Statistics Amplification, Illusion Creation (Those who die by her first Noble Phantasm hallucinate bunch of cards), Resistance to Extreme Cold (Capable of resisting the cold of Anastasia's blue gas giant, which is so cold that even sound and fragrance is frozen), Gravity Manipulation (Capable of somehow surviving near the core of the gas giant, close to the point that it almost can turn spaceships to dust), Curse Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3; Resisted part of Astaret Origin's curse, which should corrupt her soul) Attack Potency: Island level (Has strength of a C-rank, making her comparable to Mash and Jack, also fought against Billy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Billy and barely kept up with Sigurd) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class (Damaged the likes of Billy and Anastasia) Durability: Island level (Has A-rank endurance and survived hits from Sigurd) Stamina: Very high. She was able to still use her second Noble Phantasm after she had a very hard fight in Dark Ananna and got beatdown from Sigurd. She is resilient enough to take casual hit from dying Astaret Origin. Range: Hundreds of meters normally. Possibly Galactic with Sentinel Stellaris. Standard Equipment: Her guns and Ananna, her ship she owns alongside Ishtar. Intelligence: As the only survivor of Primodial Goddess Sealing Team, Calamity Jane is an exceptional fighter and Archer, one of the best of the Servant Universe. While she has zero living skills, she is exceptional when it comes to survival, scout and destructive skills, surpassing Space Ishtar at that department. She is very skilled gunner, having a same amount of level of legend as Billy the kid, with so much precision that it's stated that she never misses her target. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. She can't use her second Noble Phantasm as long as Astaret Origin isn't resurrected. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Space Dead Man's Hand: First Black Hand that Beckons Death: Shooting a bullet with "bad luck" written on it, hitting the opponent from behind to the head in a single attack. Even if it is used upfront, this attack always hit the opponent from behind. The opponent who got hit hallucinate "clover and spade's A and 8's two pairs". This technique deals the same death as her lover "King of the Plains" Wild Bill Hickok. This Noble Phantasm is also normally used in conjunction of her second Noble Phantasm, Sentinel Stellaris. Sentinel Stellaris: Illuminate My Enemies, Polar Star: Jane's second Noble Phantasm. It is one of the "four cards" the team used to defeat the "Primodial Goddess". She will "see" the opponent's weakness and it will cement it's status as a "reality". After defeating the "Primodial Goddess", it was temporarily unusable due to her curse. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Calamity Jane's C-rank can negate spells with a chant below two verses, but it cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. Calamity Jane's A-Rank in this skill allows her to ride any modern vehicle or animal as a mount with masterful skill, but she cannot ride those of the Phantasmal Species like Medusa's Pegasus or Divine Beasts like Ozymandias' sphinxes. *'Presence Concealment:' The ability to erase the Servant’s presence and making it nearly impossible to detect them until they move to attack. Calamity Jane possesses an A-Rank in this skill, making it nearly impossible for humans or Servants to detect her, but the rank will drop dramatically when he moves to attack. *'Independent Action:' The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their magical energy for spells. Calamity Jane has A+-rank, meaning she needs no Master to act and can use more of her high-cost abilities, including her Noble Phantasms. Personal Skills *'Sabotage:' The skill that shows excellence as a scout. By bypassing the small openings and going at the attack's blind spots, she greatly reduces the opponent's attack power. It is the same as Fuuma Kotaro's Sabotage. *'Galaxy Messenger:' The skill based on record that she went home with a decree by swimming in very cold river. She decreases opponents' morale and increases her allies'. But because "it is unknown if it's true or not", the effects on the allies are chanced. (Jane herself believes in it so she always get buffed). *'Illuminate My Enemies, Polar Star:' The minimum version of the Noble Phantasm she can't currently use. It is an unique skill which the effects of the buff increases with critical stars. Originally, it was an ace in the hole and hope against "the threat that is just in whole another dimension, which humanity doesn't even have a hope of defeating it". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Fate Category:Spirits Category:Game Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Adults Category:Summons Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users